


December 26th

by SunFallDown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Shiro went out with Lance to get some groceries but he realizes he forgot to pick up a cake. But there's no problem, Keith and Lance are willing to help.Spoiler alert: The cake is a lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was made as a Secret Santa gift for the Voltron SS and of course lil' old me didn't finish it on time, so I asked for an extention. Anyway! It's here and I wanted to dedicate it to hells-will-88 on tumblr. Sorry for the delayal!
> 
> Anyway, little things to say: This could also not be an AU, it's basically just a domestic setting bc I dont' write that much sci-fi, and a domestic setting is always good for fluff. Also, the "aged-up characters" tag is just so everyone is aware that Keith, Lance and Shiro are over 21 here. I don't know exactly how old is Shiro, but the number isn't that relevant rn.
> 
> Aaaaand I won't ask for forgiveness for my Portal reference.

There was a mug of coffee on the nightstand and a book in his hands. Keith had been like this for some good two hours and only the need for more coffee had interrupted his session. Yesterday Keith had received this novel as a christmas gift and thought he was all over sci-fi, it wasn't a bad idea to give it a try. And  _ god _ did Keith love this novel. From the very beginning with dorky kids swimming in a community pool to this current part where the protagonists were meeting again after a year of being away, it had been delightful. It had been a while since he wanted to cry with a novel.

He was exactly in the second-to-last page of it when he heard the rustle of keys and the apartment's door flew open and thought Keith knew it was a bit rude not to go and say hello, he had to finish it before he was dragged into some kind of Lance antic.

“We're home,” said Shiro.

“And we brought brownies!” Lance announced.

_ 'Brownies'  _ Keith thought, a bit tempted. But, no, he had dedicated some good hours of his life to this novel and for all that was sacred in this world he was going to finish it.

It was a scene at the desert. Both kids were stargazing in the middle of the desert and one of them had said that he had had enough of all of this, of their _ friendship,  _ because he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore and it was becoming more and more painful for him, and the main character/narrator was almost watching his entire life flow in front of his eyes as he considered how horrible it would be to not have the other boy in his life, and the moment Keith thought he was  _ finally _ going to say something...

“Keeeeeeeith!!!” Lance came into the bedroom. “The brownieeeeeees!!!”

“Shut up Lance I'm in the middle of heavy drama.”

“But they're going to get cold!” Lance insisted as he came forward to drag Keith by the arm.

Keith made a gesture towards his mug and looked at Lance right into his eyes. “I swear to god Lance, I'll throw you hot coffee in the face if you don't let me finish.”

Lance backed up in the moment and raised his hands in a gesture of resignation.

“Fine, fine, finish your book. But don't blame me if I eat all of your brownies!”

The moment that Lance was out of the room, Keith focused back on the book. The scene, effectively, had a bit of dialogue and a kiss. And another kiss. And they laughed and resolved their tension. Keith had awaited for a while for a kiss but, at that moment, he couldn't feel the excitement he, at first, had portrayed he would feel. Reading it felt a bit bland.

“Goddamnit Lance, you ruined the moment!” Keith yelled as he stood up, threw the book on the bed and went to the kitchen.

Shiro and Lance were sitting at the small table they used to eat dinner, Keith's seat still free, with a couple of cups with milk and a plate with brownies on the center of the table. There were a fair amount of pieces, just enough for it to be impossible for Lance to eat them all in the time Keith decided to finish his book.

“Oh, goodness gracious, we're blessed with a strange visitor!” Lance laughs.

“Shut up, you ruined the mood of the end of my book,” Keith said, sitting down and picking a brownie from the center.

“Did you like it?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, I loved it. Thanks for the gift.”

“Aw c'mon! Now you're going to say that you didn't like my gift,” Lance pouted.

Shiro, Keith and Lance had spent christmas with Lance's family. They had had dinner, a couple of drinks, they played a bit with the youngest kids and they had exchanged gifts. Keith had received the novel from Shiro, a nice christmas sweater from Lance's grandma, a spaceship lego model from one of Lance's siblings that loved Keith and, from Lance, Keith had received a framed photograph of Lance, Shiro and himself together. Keith couldn't even remember when Lance took that photo.

But it had been nice. It was a cute photo of them, sitting on their sofa, just smiling and cuddling. It's not like Keith had disliked it, not at all. But it also wasn't like he was about to admit that in Lance's face.

“I'm  _ not not _ going to say that I  _ didn't not _ like your gift,” Keith declared instead, laughing internally as Lance's facial expression shifted in confusion.

“Okay, that's enough,” Shiro cut them off. “Lance, remind me again, did we buy everything we needed?”

“Yep! Everything.” Lance raised his hand and started counting with his fingers. “We got some steak, rice, onions, garlic, eggs, salt and pepper for tomorrow's lunch. We also bought the sponge and the dish soap, the toiler paper and a new mug for you. Oh, and these brownies.”

“And the cake?” Shiro asked.

“The cake?” Lance seemed a bit shocked. “You didn't list a cake.”

“I... did not?” Shiro looked inside of his pocket and took out a piece of paper. There was a list of goodies written on it. “Fuck.”

“What's the matter?” Keith asked.

“I... I asked a patisserie to bake a special cake for my cousin, and I should have gone there today to get it, but I forgot. Fuck.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Lance reassured Shiro. “Keith can go with you to get the cake and there'll be no problem!”

“Why are you offering me?” Keith asked.

“Because I already went out and you know I don't like the cold, so you'll go with Shiro.”

“You can both come with me,” Shiro suggested. “We go outside for dinner, we walk through the city to the patisserie, we get the cake and then we come back here. I'll pay, since I'm the one who's dragging you guys around.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other for a second before nodding to each other. It sounded like a nice plan. Keith liked the idea of going out for dinner and Lance could resist the cold for a bit more. It wasn't like it was snowing outside.

* * *

It was, in fact, snowing outside when they went out of their apartment and Lance stood crooked with a lot of coats and sweaters over him, cursing the winter for its cold temperatures and any deity out there that thought that snow was an enjoyable thing. Lance hated the cold weather. He wasn't going to go back into the apartment because Keith was there, and Lance could resist  _ anything  _ better than Keith could, but that didn't mean he would ignore his spite and stand straight, or get his hands out of his pockets.

They all walked through the streets covered in a thin blanket of snow, Shiro and Keith shielding each of Lance's sides from the cold breeze, as Keith periodically reminded Shiro the fact that they were going out for dinner and for a cake, and that, ideally, nothing else should be done. Lance also asked from time to time if there was anything else that Shiro could have possibly forgotten, but Shiro kept saying that there wasn't anything else to do.

Shiro had a lot of issues with memory. He could be reliable, trustworthy and a great leader, but he usually needed people around him that could help him remind important stuff because he, by himself, was unable to. Everyone that knew Shiro well enough also knew that it wasn't his fault. His brain had endured a lot, from a couple of childhood traumas to an actual car accident, so he was _ physically  _ unable to remember key stuff by himself. Keith and Lance knew that too, so they would always lend a hand when Shiro needed to run an errand, so Shiro wouldn't forget what his intention was.

That's what any good boyfriend would do, right? They didn't mind helping Shiro.

As they walked, Keith and Lance noticed that they had already passed the burgers place that they usually ate at, or the chinese restaurant that was where they went when they felt a bit fancier than hamburgers. And, now that they thought about it, had Shiro specified where he wanted to go?

“Shiro,” Keith asked. “Do you remember where are we going?”

“Oh yeah,” Shiro said.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked. “We don't even know where we're going.”

“Don't worry guys, it's a nice place.”

Keith and Lance were a bit doubtful, but... Shiro seemed confident enough, so, they decided on trusting him. Either way, if he forgot what place he wanted to go, they could always go for chinese food.

And before they noticed, they were in front of “The Veil,” a restaurant so fancy that neither Keith or Lance had ever considered even laying their eyes upon it.

“Uhm, Shiro...” Lance started. “We're... not, going to eat here, right?”

“Is there a problem?” Shiro asked, a bit of concern growing on his expression.

“Uhh, well...” Keith started. “For instance, we're not dressed up for the occasion?”

“I asked for a private room for us three, so you don't have to worry about people judging our clothes or anything.”

“But,” Lance continued. “Don't you need a reservation?”

“Yes you do. And I have one.”

“What about the money? This place must cost a fortune.”

“I've been saving up to treat you guys a dinner here.”

Keith was gaping. Lance still couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him.

“Can we get in already?” Shiro asked. “Or would you prefer going somewhere else?”

Of course Keith and Lance wanted to go in! Shiro evidently had done a lot, and all by himself, to bring them there. They were not going to turn it down!

They entered the main hall of the restaurant, which was gigantic, and there were many people sitting down, chatting and enjoying their meals, all of them dressed in shirt, cloth pants, dresses and shoes that could cost a whole kidney. Keith felt really out of place; he was wearing cargo boots and a simple red sweater under his poofy jacket. Lance wasn't that better either; he was wearing a blue shirt with matching sweater, which was a plus, but the jeans killed the entire vibe.

Shiro spoke to a man with a book in front of him, probably the one in charge of reservations, and after confirming that Shiro, effectively, had made his own, the three of them were guided to one of the private rooms. It was a room with carved wood decorating the walls, a small window that allowed you to see the outside, a small table in the center and three seats ready to go.

These rooms were a bit harder to get, since most people wanted a private dinner, so, to get one, you had to make a reservation at least with one month of anticipation.

“Just how much did you go through to get this room?” Keith asked.

“Not too much, actually,” Shiro laughed. “I called this place last christmas and they said the room was available for today, so I took it.”

“You reserved this place a year ago?!” Both Keith and Lance felt their jaws falling to the floor.

Shiro... Shiro remembered a reservation he had made a year ago? How did he manage to remember it? It was true that Shiro would write things down in papers for him to remember, like making a list for the supermarket or pointing out in an agenda that he had to go to a meeting a certain day, but, the fact that he had remembered something that Keith and Lance themselves would have forgotten easily was just so... amazing...

Without saying anything else, the three of them sat down, the waiter brought the menus for everyone and, after asking for something to drink, they were left alone. Keith and Lance started reading the menu and while Lance was trying to pick one of the many fancy things this place offered, Keith was trying really hard to imagine what all these things could look and taste like. Some of these things sounded like spaghetti, but what was the “al pesto” sauce?

“You know, guys,” Shiro started, and both Keith and Lance lowered their menus. “I don't know if I've ever told you this but, when I was little, I never celebrated christmas the way I do with you two.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other, and Keith said “I don't recall you telling us how you celebrated christmas before.”

“Really?” Shiro seemed both surprised and relieved. “Well, it's like that. Christmas, for me, wasn't a family day as a child. It was a romantic day for my parents to celebrate. Dad would usually take mom on a fancy dinner like this.”

Lance tried to portray small Shiro with his parents as they had a romantic night while Shiro watched movies at home. Lance couldn't quite portray himself in that kind of tradition. He loved to spend time with his family exchanging gifts and making the youngest kids believe in Santa. But Shiro didn't seem to be sad about remembering that. So, did he...

“So, you wanted to share christmas with us in that way?” Lance asked, his face starting to heat up.

“That was my dream. At least once, to have a date with you guys on christmas.”

Shiro smiled. It was a tender smile, so loving and endearing it made Lance feel warmth in the pit of his belly even though he had been freezing just a while ago, and it made Keith feel like he wanted to hide somewhere because the emotions were too much to handle.

Lance reached out with his hand to hold Shiro's, pulled it towards himself and planted a kiss on the dorso. Similarly, Keith stood up for a second to plant a kiss on Shiro's cheek. Shiro could feel all his body warming up just as his partners did.

“That may be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say, you know?” Lance said with his teasing voice.

“Sometimes you're so embarrassing,” Keith teased Shiro too.

“Hey guys,” Shiro's face was as red as a cherry. “C'mon, I worked hard on not forgetting this!”

“We know,” Keith reassured.

“And we love you so much for it,” Lance finished the idea.

Shiro felt like his face couldn't ever feel hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed! If you did, a kudo or a comment are highly appreciated :'3 Hopefully, my giftee will also enjoy it ;;; It was hard to write it.
> 
> If you'd prefer it, you can read this/reblog this from my tumblr post!   
> http://bittersweet-cocoa.tumblr.com/post/155400345036/december-26th


End file.
